


Ice Skate(Ice Date)

by thepotatoherself



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating, Realization, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepotatoherself/pseuds/thepotatoherself
Summary: Riley was planning a group skating day but farkle, who recently kissed her, is the only one who shows. Awkward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk i dont really like this fic but hopefully you do!

Riley was at the ice rink, tying her brown rented figure skates on a bench while texting on her phone. Or rather, violently jabbing her keyboard while two untied skates were on her feet.  
It was supposed to be a group outing, except all of her friends had cancelled but one. Smackle had a mathlete competition(even though Riley was pretty sure Smackle had quit that club), it was Lucas's mother's birthday(although Riley clearly remembered her having a summer party celebrating her 50th), and Zay had a mandatory ballet rehearsal(despite his performance of The Nutcracker happening last weekend). Now Maya had texted her saying she couldn't make it, and wasn't offering any explanation. That left just Riley and Farkle.  
Riley angrily put her phone in her bag and put the bag under the bench, starting to lace up her skates. Maya knew she couldn't be alone with Farkle! Hell, even though Riley had only told Maya about the incident, everyone knew it was tense between her and Farkle!  
And then he appeared, holding beaten up hockey skates and scanning the area for her. Riley held her breath. He spotted her and waved. She gave him a weak smile, and he started to walk over.  
Unfortunately for Riley, the stranger that was sitting next to her left, leaving space for Farkle right beside her.  
"Hey," He said nonchalantly as he sat down beside her.  
"Hi," Riley replied in robotic voice. How was she supposed to act normal around him after the dreaded incident?  
She tied her skates quickly and abandoned him without another word.  
After Riley had done a few laps, Farkle took the ice. He obviously had never skated before in his life; he was grabbing the wall like it was a buoy and his legs was sliding out from underneath him. Riley sighed and skated over to him. It was only polite to give him some help.  
Without saying a word, she skated over took his hand, pulling him along with her.  
"Thanks," He said. Riley didn't answer. A few awkward seconds later, he asked, "I guess you've done this before?"  
"Yeah, Maya and I used to come down here a lot because she found a pair at the thrift store and I had my own. Then she outgrew her pair and couldn't find another cheap enough so we didn't go anymore."  
"And I wasn't invited to these outings?"  
Riley didn't respond and avoided eye contact. Her awareness of his hand in hers was growing at an alarming rate and she was feeling hot in her winter jacket.  
And then he said it. "Is this about the kiss?"  
Riley flinched so violently her hand jerked out of his. She had a flashback to when Maya had exposed her feelings before leaving her alone with Farkle. And then they were standing in the courtyard outside of Topanga's. They had stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and then he was caressing her cheek, and she was stepping in closer to him, and before Riley knew what was happening, Farkle had swooped in and pecked her. Then he disappeared into the snowy night.  
"Uh..." Riley scrambled for words, and failed.  
Farkle's face fell. "Was it that bad?"  
"It wasn't, you know, awful," Riley admitted awkwardly.   
"I'm...I'm sorry. It's just..." Now it was Farkle struggling to speak.  
Finally Riley found her voice. "I love you, Farkle."  
"I love you more," Farkle burst. "And that's why when Maya said you liked me, like in a boyfriend way, I couldn't hold back. I'm sorry it was a let down."  
"Yeah," Riley giggled, the tension between the two blowing away in the cold winter wind. "It wasn't the best kiss I've ever had."  
Suddenly Farkle grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. "Maybe this one will be."  
And it was.   
Until Farkle lost his balance and landed flat on his ass.


End file.
